Bocchan
by animeandpie
Summary: A fic iv'e been writing at school when I got bored, which is a lot, so I have quite a lot to post. Ciel x Sebastian but no lemon. I hope you like it! Rated T just in case...
1. The stage is set

**Black butler belongs to Yana Tuboso and I don't own it**

 **Geez**

 **By the way this is Ciel's point of view.**

"Bocchan, your tea,"

"Of course"  
Sebastian poured a thick stream of hot tea into a cup and handed it to me.

"Today's tea is an Earl Grey brewed right here in England"

I rose the cup to my mouth and took a long sip. "Mmm"

"There's a letter from the queen, Young master."  
I set my cup down and glared at my imcompetent butler.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You weren't even dressed yet..."

"Well, dress me." Sebastian laughed.

"Yes, my lord."

He took my green suit with the blue ribbon out of a drawer and crossed the room over to my four poster bed. He set down the suit on a small stool and lifted my nightclothes over my head, slowly. He folded them and set them on the floor. Next, he but took a white shirt and put it on me, buttoning up each button slowly.

"Hurry up,"

Sebastian scoffed and put my green shorts on me. Then he took the blue ribbon and tied it on in a meticulous bow of satin. Sebastian knew how to tie amazing knots, i'll give him credit for that. He took my green double breasted jacket and buttoned it on, straightening out the wrinkles in it. He took a pair of black knee socks and pulled them up all the way, and then buckled them on. Then he slipped my brown shoes on me, and lastly, my eyepatch and rings.

"Well, that took long enough."

"Do you want the letter or not?"

"Go get it."

Sebastian left and returned with a silver tray, a single letter on it with the royal seal, on it, stamped in red wax. I took the tray and letter and broke the seal.

"Hmmm. I wonder what happened this time, Sebastian."

"Well, it doesn't take much for the queen to call on her guard dog."

"Shut up."

I took up the letter and read aloud.

 _"To: Ciel Phantomhive, Earl._

 _There has been a number of murders in London involving mysterious eye-gougings. We suspect the supernatural. If you could come to London for a few days to solve this case, we would be extremely grateful and in your debt._

 _Yours, The queen"_

"Well then"

"Sebastian, pack my things."

"Yes, my lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The carriage bounced up and down with the dips in the path to London.

"Bocchan, I was thinking we would start by talking to Scotland yard."

"Don't be thick, Sebastian, Of course not. Scotland yard knows nothing, we're going to start with the locals. I thought you were better at solving cases then you actually are..."

"I don't think so. I'll get a list of suspects together though."

"Fine."

"Very good, my lord"

I stared out the window angrily. My butler can be such a stupid kiss-up twat sometimes. Soon the carriage driver dropped us at our town house. Sebastian got out and helped me down.

"Thank you,"

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this mu- no, no, it's not nearly time for that yet," Sebastian chuckled.

"I hate you" I said, stepping up from the door into the house.

"Very good!" My butler ran after me, closing the door behind us.

"Actually," I said, "Let's go investigate now."

"Alright, bocchan."

We stepped out the door and walked the short distance the the outskirts of London's maze of streets.

 _"_ If you would give me a moment bocchan," Sebastian dissapeared into a shop and came out minutes later with a long suspect list.

"Stop showing off, Sebastian."

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted a list. Did I not make one?"

"Ugh. Don't get cheeky with me, Sebastian."

"Yes my lord. Would you like to see the list now?"

"Give it here." I took the list and read through until I came to a child be the name of Alois Trancy. That little brat. It was probably him. He had no alibi and all the evidence was pointing towards him. He had also been known to gouge out people's eyes when he was cross. The only other person I suspected was Grell Sutcliff. And Alois was a huge brat, as stated before.

"Sebastian get us a carriage. We're going to the Trancy Manor."

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry for the weird awkward conversations in it and bad descriptions... I have tons of ideas though!**

 **Please review! I'm just starting to get really into writing and if you have any tips i'd love to hear them!**

 **Also i'm writing this at school so I cant make it that lemony even though it will include Sebastian x Ciel**


	2. That's what makes a Trancy Butler

**THANKS FOR READING, ANYONE WHO DID! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **black butler is yana tubosu's biz not mine**

"Day into night, navy into gold, dreams into reality." Claude said, emotionless. "That's what makes a Trancy butler."

"Claude."

"Yes?"

"Don't leave. Stay with me as I sleep."

"Afraid of bad dreams?"

"Don't be silly."

Claude nodded and sat on a plush, deep purple upholstered chair by the window of Alois' room.

"Claude," Alois mumbled, snug under his blankets. "Tell me a story."

Claude said nothing.

"That's an order, Claude."

The butler's gold eyes glinted angrily under his glasses, obviously pissed off.

"Alright. I'll tell you a story. Once, a little earl was set on annoying his butler."

"Awe, poor Claudey. You annoyed?"

"No." Claude straightened his glasses. Alois sat up in his four-poster bed and grinned.

"Come." The butler walked to Alois.

"Yes?"

"Go gouge out some eyes for me."

"Do you want Grell to come?"

"Yes. Now go."

Claude Faustus, an emotionless being, sauntered out of Alois' quarters and mansion, to make the dead of night even darker.

Day into night.

Navy into gold.

Dreams into reality.

That's what makes a Trancy butler.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Go away Claude!"

"Your highness..."

Alois' face darkened.

"Stay away."

He licked his lips, showing off his symbol.

"I order you to kill Ciel Phantomhive in at least a week. If not, you shall be punished."

"Yes, your highness."

"Shut up. HANNAH! GET YOUR DIRTY TART-FACE IN HERE!"He shouted

Claude scoffed.

"Anything you say, I can do. You don't need your Hannah Anafeloz to do everything, Alois."

Alois was not listening.

Soon, Hannah thrust open the french doors into Alois' room.

"Finally, you imcompetent cow! Can't you do anything?" The earl sang.

"I'm sorry."

Alois ran to Hannah. Her hands were folded over one another, shyly, and her head was bent, her eyes staring sadly at the floor.

Alois punted her in the shins. "SHUT UP!"

The earl ran to Claude.

"Get tartface here and prepare for guests."

"Yes, your highness." Claude said. "Now come, Hannah."

"Yes."

"OLE!" Alois laughed.

Claude and Hannah left the room quietly, trying not to pay attention to the mess that was Alois Trancy.

"I hope they all die," Alois mumbled.

Then he laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

 **I'm gonna try to upload every other day or so, so try to look forward to that!**

 **Still sorry for all the awkwardness...**

 **Please review!**


End file.
